


Honey You Take My Breath Away

by Pumpkinpie473



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Boys Kissing, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:28:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pumpkinpie473/pseuds/Pumpkinpie473
Summary: Stiles was a little embarrassed to have his first kiss with Lydia be because of a panic attack, but at least now he knows a good way to combat them. Who knows when that sort of thing could come in handy.ORSeveral times Stiles used a kiss to stop a panic attack and one time it led to something more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Mentions of anxiety and panic attacks. This fic is not intended to offend anyone with any of these disorders, but please let me know if my descriptions have and how I can improve them. I’ve never had a panic attack so my descriptions are based entirely on my preconceived notions of them.

Stiles was a little embarrassed to have his first kiss with Lydia be because of a panic attack, but at least now he knows a good way to combat them. Who knows when that sort of thing could come in handy.  
~*~*~

Scott is Stiles’ bro. His best friend. The other pea to his pod. His left hand man. If you catch his drift. In other words, Stiles would do anything for him. If that means locking lips than Stiles is man bro enough to take one for the team.

So, when Scott started gasping for breath over his scary werewolf-y powers Stiles surged forward to smack a kiss right on his lips. Even though Scott’s lips were slightly chapped and his breath smelled like chocolate it was a pretty decent kiss. (“I mean come on Scott you know dogs can’t eat chocolate.”) Stiles wouldn’t rate it anywhere near the awe-inducing lips of Lydia Martin, but it didn’t make him gag violently so maybe a 5/10. The important thing is Scott was calming down.

Scott began to relax into the kiss, caught himself, and then tore himself away from Stiles. “What the hell dude?” Scott exclaimed while wiping off his lips with his sleeve. (“I don’t have any diseases Scott.”)

“I was just trying to help!” yelled Stiles.

“Why’d you have to kiss me?” Scott asked while giving Stiles a dirty look.

“It was the easiest way. I’d do anything for you man. Don’t make it weird,” Stiles said as he rolled his eyes. Scott ran his hand through his hair as he considered Stiles.

“Alright bro, thanks” Scott said as he slung a hand over Stiles’s shoulder, “Just never do that again. Especially not in front of Allison.”

“Whatever man” Stiles said.  
~*~*~

Isaac had been through some pretty tough times. His abusive father made it difficult for Isaac to even listen to someone yelling. Any kind of loud noises could easily spike his anxiety.

So when Coach Finstock asked him to stay behind after practice to discuss improvements in his technique he was headed for a volatile situation. Stiles, his ride home, waited for him outside of Coach’s office. When the yelling began, Isaac took it as best as he could keeping his head down and his fists clenched. When Coach dismissed him, he knew his hands were shaking.

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked, but it was already too late. Isaac started breathing erratically and sunk to the floor. Stiles slid down next to him.

“Isaac, stay with me buddy. Just try to breathe. Focus on my heartbeat and try to match your breaths to that” Stiles softly told Isaac whatever advice he could think of. Isaac was too far gone to focus at all.

“Can I touch you buddy?’ Stiles gently asked when all else had failed.

Isaac was barely able to nod his head because his focus was consumed by the panic attack. Stiles took that as his consent and gently grasped his hands. He leaned forward slowly and kissed Isaac.

Isaac sat perfectly still during the kiss. He stopped breathing completely like Stiles had intended, but even when they pulled apart he didn’t start again for another few seconds. Isaac looked at him with his big, innocent eyes. “What was that for?”

“It stopped the panic attack, didn’t it?” Stiles said with a slightly teasing smile.

Isaac smiled hesitantly back. “Yeah I guess it did.”

They smiled at each other for a little longer before Stiles helped Isaac to his feet. “Come back to my place. We can cuddle for a little while while you recover.”

This time Isaac’s smile was blinding.

Stiles deemed it a 10/10 for awesome couch cuddles.  
~*~*~

Erica exuded confidence wherever she went. Her werewolf transformation allowed her to become a beautiful and self-assured woman. Yet, she still had moments of weakness when memories of her former health issues would send her into a panic attack.

Erica was on the ground struggling for breath. Her facade of confidence dropped as tears slid down her hot and panicked face. She was in an abandoned classroom, one where she had experienced a truly awful seizure in that had ended up sending her to the hospital. Memories of this incident had caused that panic to set in.

All of the sudden the classroom door swung open and someone walked in. They ran back to where she was prone on the ground.

“Erica?” Stiles questioned softly as he helped her sit up. She definitely looked a mess with her red, tear streaked face. This is not how she wanted to look in front of anyone ever again. She was absolutely disgusting.

Apparently Stiles didn’t think so because he quickly leaned in and kissed her! Erica was completely shocked. She knew they flirted, but that was meant to be more fun than serious.

“What the hell Stilinski! I have a boyfriend jackass!” Erica practically screamed as she pushed Stiles away. Stiles fell flat on his back.

He raised his hands in defense. “I was just trying to calm you down! Your panic attack stopped” Stiles yelled.

“Oh” Erica said “I guess that makes sense.” Erica realized she was still covered in tears. She began to wipe them away with her sleeve. A tissue appeared in her vision and she took it from Stiles.

“Thanks” she said. Stiles knew it was for more than just the tissue.

“Hey Stilinski” Erica said before she left the room “Out of the two of us, I’m definitely the better kisser.” She threw Stiles a saucy wink and a wicked smirk as she sashayed out the door. Her mask was back in place.

Stiles gave it a 9/10 for all the sass.  
~*~*~

Boyd was quiet. Sometimes in a menacing way, but usually he just preferred silence. His panic attack was quite the surprise for Stiles. He was so used to seeing the large man be reserved that his loud gasping nearly sent him into shock.

Stiles gently patted the boy’s arm as he spoke soothing words to him. For a few minutes this method seemed to work, but then the panic came back. Stiles had no choice but to use the kiss method. They spent a few seconds with their lips pressed together before Boyd gently pushed him away. Bod’s face remained impassive and his calm demeanor returned. The only display of shock shown was the slight widening of his eyes.

Boyd quickly got up and took his leave. Stiles could have sworn he heard a faint mutter of “Thank you” as he made his speedy exit, but he would never know if it had been his imagination or reality.

Stiles still rated it a 6/10, just in case.  
~*~*~

Cora was tough. She was strong in ways Stiles would never understand. Yet, when he found her struggling for breath on the ground while he was out for his daily run he had to stop. Even the strong break sometimes.

He leaned over Cora and observed her ragged breaths. He didn’t know if a kiss would be received well (for good reason). As soon as their lips connected Cora’s hand made harsh contact with his face. He fell over clutching his face to see Cora leaping up and quickly backing away with her hand covering her mouth. 6/10 for feistiness.

“How dare you!” She seethed “Don’t ever come near me again!” She continued to back up until she hit a tree. Then, she turned tail and ran away in a blur of fur and claws.

Stiles stood with his hands on his hips. “I was just trying to help!” He yelled after her. When no reply was issued he shook his head and continued his run back home.

Just out of his line of visions Cora stood with a small grin on her lips. “That kid’s got balls.”  
~*~*~

Peter was a complete psycho. This fact was undisputed by all, including Peter himself. That doesn’t mean the man didn’t have feelings, the most prevalent of which was always fear. Fear of death, fear of getting hurt, fear of that damned fire that nearly put him in the ground all those years ago.

When memories would creep up on him, Peter would never indulge in those feelings in front of others so he would take his leave in his room and let the fear wash through him. On one such occasion he forgot to make sure the door was latched shut and Stiles happened to come searching for him.

Stiles walked in one the older man in a panic laid back on his bed. By now it was second nature for Stiles to press a kiss on the panicked individual, even if they were a murderous uncle.

“I knew you had a crush on me!” exclaimed Peter as he leaped back from the kiss.

Stiles was quick to deny it, but it appeared that Peter had already fled and didn’t want to hear Stiles’s excuses.

“He’s still the same old Creepy Uncle Peter.” Stiles said with a sigh and a shake of his head. He began to turn around, but jumped in surprise to find Peter standing behind him.

“You love me” Peter said with conviction before walking away, hopefully really gone this time.

“Damn it!” Stiles exclaimed to the (hopefully) empty room.  
~*~*~

Derek heard of Stiles’s kiss-capades. Every member of the pack had experienced one of Stiles’s kisses. Everyone except him. Each member of the pack shared the story of their kisses. They spoke of Stiles’s gentle touch and his enchanting lips. Even Peter had a story to tell and if he heard the story one more time from that fucker he was actually going to come through with his promise to rip his throat out.

The problem is that it wasn’t fair that everyone else had gotten to kiss Stiles before him. He had been trying to get up the courage to make a move on Stiles for months. The betas knew he was attracted to the boy and made sure to point it out every time they saw him.

So obviously Derek was going completely insane for a kiss from Stiles. His ingenious plan to get one without having to reveal his feelings? Fake a panic attack when Stiles is nearby.

One morning, Stiles got a strange text from Derek asking him to come by his loft. Stiles never gets invited to anywhere Derek is, let alone his house. So Stiles knew something was up. When he got to Derek’s apartment, he knocked on the door, but no one answered. He figured he would at least try and see if the door was unlocked. It was, so the boy let himself in.

“Derek?” He called and he wandered through the loft. “Are you here?”

He heard a strange noise coming from further in the apartment and began searching. He found the master bedroom where Derek was lying on the floor gasping for breath. Stiles knew the drill by now and got on his knees by Derek’s head. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to Derek’s.

Yet, Stiles felt something strange because Derek was kissing him back! None of the other people he helped through panic attacks had ever kissed him back. They usually just sat shocked for a few seconds and then pushed him away. Something was up.

Stiles pulled away from Derek. “Derek?” he asked “Are you really having a panic attack?”

Stiles looked into Derek’s eyes. Derek’s face bloomed into a deep, scarlet blush. 

“No” he said “I just wanted to kiss you.” Derek lowered his head and shut his eyes. He was such a fool. Of course Stiles would figure out he was faking. He looked like such a desperate fool.

Stiles placed his hand under Derek’s chin and lifted his head back up. “Why didn’t you just ask?”

Stiles leaned forward and kissed him in earnest this time. It was the best kiss Derek had ever had and he hoped to receive many more.

Derek's kiss sort of broke the rating system. 

He’s have to thank Lydia because this kissing thing was the best idea ever.  
~*~*~

Scott could see that Allison was having a panic attack. She had been having a lot of trouble with the death of her mother and was experiencing anxiety in crowded, public places. Things may not have been the best between them, but he hated to see someone he loved suffer.

He approached Allison and tried to talk her through some controlled breaths, but she just couldn’t get her body under control. Well, there was only one other option left that Scott could think of.

He grabbed Allison’s face between his hands and crushed their lips together. Allison stopped breathing for a couple seconds, but quickly got under control and pushed Scott off of her.

“What the hell?” Allison seethed, “What makes you think you can just kiss me?”

“Uh, well, I just wanted you to stop panicking” Scott stuttered.

“Who told you that was a good idea?” Allison asked genuinely curious. It certainly was a strange solution.

“Well Stiles taught me,” Scott nervously said while scratching the back of his neck.

“Let me ask, was this a hands on lesson?” Alison asked with mirth. She couldn’t get the image of Scott and Stiles kissing out of her head.

“M-maybe” Scott said, cheeks turning red as Allison burst into peals of laughter.

Well at least she’s laughing at something even if it is at me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> This fic was purely made for my own amusement. I wrote it between 1am and 3am and did not edit it so please keep that in mind. If you like please leave a comment or kudos.  
> :)


End file.
